Because You Loved Me
by Evil Genius Girl
Summary: Hermione's thoughts after something happens to Ron


Because You Loved Me

Pairing: Ron/Hermione

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the books, or anything else connected with the Harry Potter world. I also don't own the song, which is Because You Loved Me by Celine Dion.

I was about to die, and he saved my life. Without him, I would be dead now. Without me, he would still be alive. I know that he's always been in Harry's shadow, but honestly, I believe that Ron Weasley is far braver than Harry Potter will ever be.

__

For all those times you stood by me

For all the truth that you made me see

For all the joy you brought to my life

For all the wrong that you made right

For every dream that you made come true

For all the love I found in you

I'll be forever thankful baby

You're the one who helped me up

Never let me fall

You're the one who saw me through

Through it all

I had always liked that Muggle song, but now it just made me feel worse. Ron was gone, and there was nothing I could do that would bring him back. If only we had never tried followed Harry and Hagrid into the Forbidden Forest. We would never have gotten trapped in the cave, and I wouldn't have been in any danger.

__

You were my strength when I was weak

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

I froze when I saw the trolls in the cave. Ron, following several yards behind me, saw the danger before I did, and tried to warn me. Unfortunately, by the time I heard him, I was trapped.

__

You saw the best that was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

Taking one look at the situation, he grabbed a large rock and threw it at the troll, turning its attention from me to Ron. While this gave me a chance to get away, it left Ron almost helpless. There are very few spells that wizard students are capable of performing that have any effect on trolls, and Ron wasn't really the most advanced student at Hogwarts, either. He exhibited the greatest bravery that I have ever seen, however, in distracting the troll long enough for me to escape.

__

You gave me wings and made me fly

You touched my hand I could touch the sky

It wasn't just the troll situation that made me realize how I felt about Ron. He's always been there for me. Granted, he didn't use the best judgement when he didn't ask me to the Yule Ball, but that was forgivable. It was more in the past few months that I really started noticing it. Harry would be off talking to Ginny, and Ron would just walk up and ask if I wanted to go for a stroll around the lake.

__

I lost my faith, you gave it back to me

You said no star was out of reach

When I was upset about my Charms midterm, he talked me out of feeling sorry for myself, and I was actually cheerful for a few days (until I realized that my grade could jeopardize my position at the head of the class). 

__

You stood by me and I stood tall

I had your love, I had it all

He never said "I told you so" about what has become known (at least among Seamus, Neville, Dean, Fred, and George) as "the Krum incident." I had everything two days ago, and now, I have almost nothing left.

__

I'm grateful for each day you gave me

Baby I don't know that much, but I know this much is true

I was blessed because

I was loved by you

There was a famous poet once, who wrote "it is better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all." I don't agree with him, because what could be worse than loving someone, and then losing them to death? Still, I'm glad for all the good times we had, and my life really has been better than it would have been if I had never met him. It just hurts so much to see him lying so still in the coffin, and then hearing the lumps of dirt thud on to the lid. It sounds so… final.

__

You were my strength when I was weak,

You were my voice when I couldn't speak

You were my eyes when I couldn't see

You saw the best that was in me

Lifted me up when I couldn't reach

You gave me faith 'cause you believed

I'm everything I am because you loved me

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*


End file.
